yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Future developments in Singapore
This article shows the main future developments in the city of Singapore. Most developments are found in the New Downtown, the Marina Bay. Commercial DUO DUO is a contemporary twin-tower integrated mixed-use development (comprising residential accommodation, offices, a hotel and a retail gallery) located on a site bordered by Ophir Road, Rochor Road and Beach Road in Singapore. Designed by award-winning architect Ole Scheeren and scheduled for completion in 2017, DUO will play a part in transforming the area into a new centre for the city. DUO will be directly connected to the Bugis MRT station served by the East West Line and upcoming Downtown Line via underground pedestrian linkways, providing easy access to the Central Business District, Marina Bay and major shopping, dining and entertainment areas at Orchard Road and the Singapore River. Marina One Marina One is a mixed-use development bound by Marina Way and Straits View in Marina South, Singapore. Designed by Christoph Ingenhoven, Marina One covers a total gross floor area of approximately 3.67 million square feet. The development will include two 34-storey residential towers, two 30-storey prime grade A office towers and a retail podium, The Heart, which will feature lush greenery and landscaping by Gustafson Porter and ICN Design. Both were landscape architects behind Singapore’s Gardens by the Bay in Marina South. The development is expected to be completed in 2017. South Beach South Beach is a planned commercial and residential complex to be located on Beach Road in the Downtown Core of Singapore. The new development will comprise offices, two hotels, shops and residences. The complex is scheduled for completion in 2016. Orchard Gateway Orchard Gateway is scheduled for completion in 2014, linking 313@Somerset, Orchard Emerald and Orchard Central. Leisure and entertainment Sports Hub The Singapore Sports Hub at Kallang will replace the National Stadium. The expected year of completion was 2011 but later delayed till April 2014. Jurong Lake District The Urban Redevelopment Authority announced on 4 April 2008 the blueprint for Jurong Lake District. The vision for Jurong Lake District is to transform it into a 360 hectare unique lakeside destination for business and leisure in the next 10 to 15 years. It will be the largest commercial hub outside the city. Residential Punggol 21 Punggol 21 is a development initiative that plans to develop the mostly undeveloped town of Punggol into a residential new town. Currently, the southern parts of Punggol are developed, mostly with HDB flats. There are ongoing projects to build a town centre, supposedly with an air-conditioned bus interchange. There is going to be a man-made canal dug through Punggol, connecting the Serangoon Reservoir and Punggol Reservoir. Many developments are proposed to be built along the canal, such as shopping centres and many more HDB flats. There will be recreation clubs, community centres, sports clubs, polyclinics and many others, attracting many people to live and visit Punggol. There are plans to develop Punggol Point, which currently only has a beach. It will propose to have a seafood restaurant and maybe more HDB flats in the near vicinity. More parking lots are under construction, and this will attract many people to the presently remote beach. The northwest of Punggol will be developed and the West Loop of the Punggol LRT Line will be in operation, serving the area. Transport Downtown Line (DTL) Currently in various stages of construction, the 42-kilometre fully underground Downtown Line (DTL) passing through 34 stations will connect the northwestern and eastern regions of Singapore to the new downtown at Marina Bay in the south and to the Central Business District. Similar to the Circle Line, 3-car trainsets will run on the Downtown Line with line capacity for 500,000 commuters daily. It will be completed in three stages with Stages 1, 2 and 3 with operations started on 22 December 2013, 2016 and 2017 respectively. Gali Batu Depot Gali Batu Depot is a 21 hectare MRT depot located in the Kwong Hou Sua Teochew Cemetery off Woodlands Road. Therefore, many graves in the cemetery have to be exhumed which started in December 2008. Construction started in the first quarter of 2009. It is slated for completion by 2015 to serve the Downtown Line. Eastern Region Line (ERL) The Eastern Region Line (ERL) is tentatively planned to serve 10 stations. The ERL will run from Marina Bay, passing through Tanjong Rhu, Siglap, Marine Parade and Bedok before terminating at Changi. It will generally be parallel to and south of the East West Line. It will help to relieve crowding on the East West Line. The underground line is expected to be completed by 2020. Thomson Line (TSL) The sixth Mass Rapid Transit and the fourth fully automatic and driverless system line in Singapore. The whole line will be completely underground. It is now under final stages of the advance engineering study. Opening in three phases, starting from 2019 onwards, Thomson Line will add greatly to the accessibility and connectivity of the current rail network, with interchanges to all other five MRT lines. North South Line Extension (NSLe) A 1 km one station extension from Marina Bay initially due for completion in 2015, but is brought forward by a year to 2014. Breaking News – Singapore | The Straits Times The new Marina South Pier will be located near the Marina Bay Cruise Centre Singapore in Marina Bay. Tuas West Extension (TWE) The Tuas West Extension is an extension of the East West Line from Joo Koon to Tuas Link. The stations — Gul Circle, Tuas Crescent, Tuas West Road and Tuas Link — will extend MRT connectivity to the Tuas area and are expected to serve more than 100,000 commuters daily. Construction began in 2012 and is planned to be completed in 2016. North–South Expressway (NSE) The 21 km North–South Expressway will stretch from Woodlands and Sembawang to the western end of the East Coast Parkway, relieving traffic on the congested Central Expressway. It is slated for completion by 2020. Changi Airport Terminal Four There have been plans to build a new passenger terminal, Terminal Four, at Singapore Changi Airport. The details for the construction is that it might have to be extended out onto Changi East where there is now a big empty plot of land. There may be also plans to build another runway. Jurong Region Line (JRL) Proposed as a LRT line, Jurong Region Line will be the eighth line to be built by 2025. It will serve West Coast, Tengah and Choa Chu Kang, besides just Jurong when originally announced in 2001. Cross Island Line (CRL) A 50 km line spanning across Singapore. The addition of the new line brings commuters with another alternative for East-West travel to the current East West Line. It will also connect to all the other major lines to serve as a key transfer line, complementing the role currently fulfilled by the orbital Circle Line. As a conclusion, it will relieve the load on several of the existing lines, bringing greater comfort to all commuters and significantly shorten journey times. Circle Line Stage 6 To be completed by 2025, the 4 km extension will run from Marina Bay through Keppel, ending at HarbourFront. Downtown Line Extension To be completed by 2025, the extension will run from Expo and through East Coast area. North East Line Extension To be completed by 2030, the 2 km extension will run from Punggol through Punggol North including the new Punggol Downtown. The extension is for future residents in Punggol North to have train access to the city centre as well as other parts of Singapore. Others Other developments includes the Ng Teng Fong General Hospital, Downtown North, Poyan Court, Tampines Town Hub, Tampines Gateway, Lim Chu Kang Central and Waterway Point. 2030 expansion plan In 2009, the Singaporean government announced a new development plan for Singapore designed to accommodate the growing population. It is assumed that the population will reach between 6.5 and 6.9 million by 2030. Singapore will increase its land area to 766 square kilometers through land reclamation from the sea. Most of the reclamation will be done at Tekong and Tuas islands, with additional reclamation points beyond 2030 including Marina East, Changi East, Pasir Ris, Paya Lebar Airbase and Southern Waterfront City. High-density towns with a full range of amenities such as childcare centers, hospitals, and recreational areas will be built. About 60% of Singapore's land will be set aside for housing, industry, and community facilities, up from 52%. In addition, 700,000 new housing units will be built, the size of the rail network will be doubled, and some golf courses and military training grounds will make way for redevelopment. According to the plans, 85% of Singaporeans will live close to a park. See also * Marina Bay * Downtown Core * List of tallest buildings in Singapore References External links * Urban Redevelopment Authority official website Category:Buildings and structures in Singapore Category:Proposed populated places Category:Proposed infrastructure in Singapore